


Five reasons Lee Adama hates Sharon Valerii

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear





	Five reasons Lee Adama hates Sharon Valerii

**One**

She was once his trusted lieutenant. Risking her own life, she helped him locate and rescue refugees after the first Cylon attack. She has worked hard to defend the fleet and has never let him down - yet she was the one responsible for sabotage and betrayal.

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Lee hates the fact that even though he knows the things he does, he can't forget the young lieutenant who stared at him with awestruck hero-worship on his first day onboard Galactica.

_"Viper 7242, Raptor 312, This is Boomer, just wanted to say it was an honour to fly with you Apollo"._

_"Copy that, Boomer. The feeling is mutual. You heading back to Caprica?"_

_"Yes sir. Back to Caprica and reassignment."_

_"Hope our paths meet up again someday, Boomer."_

_"Copy that, sir."_

|   
---|---  
|   
  
**Two**

Lee visited Valerii in the infirmary after she injured herself 'cleaning her weapon'. She looked broken and vulnerable. There was no suggestion of treachery in that damaged but beautiful face.

|   
---|---  
  
Lee will never be able to forget watching helplessly as the young woman with the bandage on her cheek raised her hand and tried to kill his father. Adama might have died with issues remaining unresolved between father and son. Lee hates Sharon Valerii for what she tried to do to his father.

|   
---|---  
|   
  
**Three**

|   
---|---  
|   
  
It sickens Lee that Helo is prepared to risk everything for the love of a machine - a creature who is one of the enemy. The software that passes for love and emotion is just lies. 

This one says that she's different from the one that shot Adama. 

Lee hates Sharon Valerii because she's a Cylon and despite what she says - she's no different from the rest of them. 

**Four**

|   
---|---  
  
The consciousness of the Sharon Valerii he knew on Galactica has been downloaded into a new body. She has located the Resistance and is standing alone and unarmed in the centre of the room. This _is_ the one who shot his father. 

Lee watches on with dark suspicion in his eyes as this one talks her way into the confidence of Anders and Kara. She says that she is different from the others. Her eyes are sincere, her voice is soft and urgent.

She turns her head slightly. When she sees Lee she stiffens and stares at him mutely. Her dark eyes are wide and stricken. He knows that his father has forgiven her. Lee hasn't.

As time passes, Lee watches as she gradually wins the trust of the others. She helps the Resistance, she risks her life. Her actions are courageous and selfless - but he continues to harbour doubts. 

Anders always pairs them up for missions although he is completely aware of Lee's feelings. Both Sharon and Lee discharge their duties with grim professionalism. 

The second time she saves his life, she pulls him to safety and he lies gasping on the ground, the blood pouring from a wound in his side. 

Sharon lies slumped beside him, her breathing ragged. Her blood is the same colour as his as she struggles to tend to his wound while ignoring her own.

"Why?" 

"What?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Saving my life."

"Because I'm on your frakking side," her voice is a whisper.

He hates her for her honeyed lies. 

**Five**

Naked, they are tangled together pleasurably. Sweat dries on their skin and their breathing is ragged. Her body feels very right against his, slick and smooth, soft and inviting.

"Don't move," he begs her.

"You weren't saying that before, sir," she murmurs provocatively and his mouth is on the salty skin of her throat. He bites down sharply, smiling playfully before he breathes deeply of her scent,. 

He allows his hands to travel over her body.

"Sharon," he whispers.

"Don't talk," she tells him, placing her fingers on his mouth, staring into his blue eyes. Her mouth is soft and pliant, wicked and skilful.

He craves her the way he has never craved any woman before. The memory of Kara with her angry mouth and defiant eyes fades away as does the image of Dee's cool, assessing gaze. 

All he can see now is the inviting darkness of Sharon. Her hesitant smile, her inquiring glance and her hopeful sincerity.

He starts to believe in her again. Lee hates her for that.

**End**


End file.
